


Mountains and Mercenaries

by Mysticeeye



Category: Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Chapter based story, Failed genocide route, Gen, Jc that is a lot of characters, Open to collaboration, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Secrets, and one shot story, chara is a ghost, for my first fanfiction, possibly adding more characters (plz no), setting a ridiculously high goal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeeye/pseuds/Mysticeeye
Summary: The mercenaries encounter a certain kid, that leads to a spiral of events. This is the tale of the interactions of the monsters with the mercenaries, and how one child could have the power to change fate.





	1. Lies and Truths

**Author's Note:**

> First story, and will be subject to change. This one is short on purpose. I need feedback for my chapters. I'm debating on doing parts of the story in a one shot style.

Frisk paced the golden halls nervously, glancing at the entrance from time to time. Sans would be here any second now, and boy was Frisk nervous. It had been only one or two resets ago that Frisk attempted “it.” They were scared Sans was still mad about it, and telling him about them… Well it could ruin their friendship and crush his trust in them. Frisk was just starting to consider calling it off when the oh, so familiar voice was heard, “hey kiddo.” Frisk turned to face Sans, who was leaning against a column.  
“Hi, Sans. Um.. Thank you for coming”  
“no problem, so waddidya want to talk about?” Frisk took a breath before nervously saying “Do.. do you remember ‘it’?” The lights that made up Sans pupils disappeared so quickly that Frisk could have sworn it was their imagination. Sans shifted before grunting “ya, I remember. what about it?”  
“Well near the end when we, um fought, I- um” Sans cut Frisk off, “kid if you have something to say about that, just say it.” Sans never liked talking about this, it always felt to surreal. Frisk grew silent before finally bursting out “You weren’t just fighting me Sans.” Sans jerked his head up, “kid what do you mean?” Frisk took a shaky step backwards, “Th- there is a spirit that follows me Sans, and when I didn’t want to fight anymore, they took control.” Sans gazed at the kid; a spirt? He briefly wondered who this spirit was, but before he could say anything Frisk stammered “I’m so sorry I kept this from you!” Partly sobbing Frisk was blinded by fear and dashed out of the room, to the surface. Frisk stumbled through the throne room and out to the surface, there Frisk stumbled near the edge of the mountain. Was it a stick, or a stone? Whatever it was, Frisk with a screech was sent tumbling down the mountain. The screech echoed back to the halls were an already worried Sans heard it. His non-existing heart quickened, and he wasted no time, teleporting to the surface.  
“kid? kid where are you?” As he looked around, he saw scuff marks near the edge along with crumbling dirt, he hurried over to look over the edge. His heart sank, there at the bottom was the small shape of Frisk.


	2. Fallen Down Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what's that shape in the distance? Is that a kid?

Frisk tumbled down the mountain side, hitting stones and trees. Frisk rolled to a stop at the bottom of the mountain, pain flaring everywhere. Their head pounded, and they heard ringing in their ears. Next to them a soft red glow took shape, "Frisk.. You need to get up!" A red ghost, that of a child was standing by them looking... annoyed? "Frisk are you kidding me? That was the dumbest thing you have ever done! Why did you have to tell that comedian about me!?" Frisk didn't answer, they were too busy battling the pain from the fall. The ghost snorted, "Do you really need my help that badly?" With a forceful shove at Frisk's soul the ghost managed to gain control of Frisk, only then did they feel the extent of the injuries. "Damn it... I just got to move" The ghost tried to crawl forward and only managed to get a few steps before they felt lightheaded. Darkness closed in on them and they blacked out.  
Sans was running along the paths down the mountain, he couldn't teleport to places he hasn't been before, at least not without some coordinates. He was around the halfway point when he turned the bend and saw something troubling. Despite Frisk shape being much more visible, there appeared to be company. Two men along with a younger looking man were hunched over Frisks figure. Sans slowed to a halt, before pulling his hood up and angling his face slightly downward so they couldn't get a good look at his face. He took a deep breath and headed down the rest of the way.

"Yo, is this kid even alive?" The young man held a baseball bat and poked the child with it. "Scout will ya cut it out? You pokin them isn't helping." A short man, snapped at Scout.  
"Oh come on Engi, I an'int doin any harm, their probably dead."  
"Actually, Scout, ze child is alive and poking zem is definitely hurting zem." The third man was hunched next to the child checking their pulse. Footsteps are heard behind the group of men, Scout turned around and bumped Engineer, "Hey hardhat we got company." Engineer looked up at the approaching stranger. Even with his head tilted down Sans was still able to get a good look at them. They were all wearing red, and to Sans dismay weapons. The youngest one, Scout, wore a short sleeved shirt with a cap of some kind. Sans eyes drifted over to Engineer, whom was wearing goggles and a hardhat. Sans couldn't see the man behind him but caught the glimpse of a white lab coat. What an odd group. Engie looked at Sans before asking "Who are you?" Scout chimed in adding, "Ya, I thought nobody lived here no more."  
"nah i don't live here, but ya 'woodn't' believe me if i told you where i was from."  
"Oh ya, a smart guy huh? I'm smart too!" Scout spat. "Scout..." Engineer warned.  
"sorry i didn't mean to 'bat'ter your feelings"  
"Ha ha, you know what else would be real funny? My bat against your head!" Scout started to sprint towards Sans, but before he got halfway something happened, Scout tripped. Face planting into the ground Scout lost his grip on his bat, it went rolling and stopped at Sans feet. Engineer was a bit baffled, since when did Scout trip? He glanced at the ground and noticed something strange, a small white object was by Scout’s feet, but before he could get a good look at it, it vanished. Sans looked the bat over before, kicking it just enough that it went rolling back to Scout. "here ya dropped this.” Scout stared at the bat in surprise, “Wow, uhh, something must be wrong with you.” Scout started to get up, and glanced up at Sans, “You don’t give the person who attacked you t-” Scout stopped mid-sentence. One thing Sans didn’t account for was from that angle, it gave Scout a perfect view of his face.  
“HOLY CRAP!” Scout jumped up and backed up into Engineer. “Scout get a hold of your-self! What’s wrong?”  
“H- he’s a freaking skeleton!” Well there goes trying to blend in. Scout took a defensive stance, but Engineer wasn’t completely convinced. “Now what in hell’s name makes you think that.”  
“His face, it has no flesh! Hey you, take off the hood.” Scout watched him nervously. Sans thought for a moment, before pulling his hood down. Engineer’s hand flew to his belt and he pulled a pistol out. “You better have a god-damn good reason for being here, ya sack of bones” Engineer growled. Sans eyed the pistol, he could tell the man was nervous. “don’t worry pal, i’m not here to fight. i came here looking for someone.”  
“Not here to fight? How the hell do I know your telling the truth.”  
“i don’t have any weapons, and if i did want to attack i probably would have done it by now” Sans pointed out. Scout snorted “Fine, then who are you looking for?”  
“i’m looking for a kid with a striped shirt. they fell down the mountain side and i’m trying to find em.” Engineer shifted uncomfortably and glanced behind him, the third man, Medic, was wrapping gauze around the kids arm. Engineer stared at Sans before saying, “Sorry, but we ain’t letting you get near the child.”  
“listen i just want to make sure the kid, Frisk, is okay.” As the men gathered themselves to keep him away, Frisk woke up. “Ah! Ze Kind is awake!” Frisk, ignoring the unfamiliar voice, tried to stand up. “Nein, your leg is broken, standing vill only make it vorse.” Again ignoring him Frisk managed to stand up, and surprisingly walk. Frisk spoke in nothing more than a whisper,  
“S- Sans?” Engineer jerked his around to stare at the child, they were in obvious pain, but they still walked forward. “Hey kid, don’t go near him h-“ Engineer stop and stared in bafflement as the child threw themselves into the skeletons arms. “hey kiddio, there ya are.” Sans ruffled the kid’s hair, as they started sobbing.  
“I’m s- so s- s- sorry Sans, I shouldn’t h- have ran away like the.”  
“kid-“  
“It was dumb of me-“  
“kid, it’s fine”  
Frisk wipe their eyes with their hand, “Really?”  
“you were scared and panicked, let’s just be glad you’re alive”  
Frisk nodded before wincing. “Ah, I hate to interrupt but ze child is in danger of blood loss if you don’t get zem patched up quick.” Medic strolled forward, while he was shocked too about the living skeleton, his mind was focused on keeping the child alive. “Ze nearest hospital is hours away, but I have a suggestion, zey come back vith us.” Engineer was a bit worried, “Medic are ya sure the Adm-“  
“Even zey can’t be so heartless and let a child die.” Scout muttered under his breath “Ya sure, whatever you believe pal.” Sans looked at the kid, sure he could teleport the kid to safety but that might cause some issues between the humans and monsters, he had no choice. “sure, we’ll come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that was an nerve-wracking moment for them!   
> Next Chapter: Into the Belly of the Base!


	3. In the Belly of the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make sure Frisk survives their fall Sans and the kid must go to their base.

Sans, Frisk and the men started toward a building in the distance, with Medic carrying Frisk. "Hey Scout, why don't ya go up a head and tell our pals about.... out new 'friend.'" "Sure, pal." Scout nodded at Engineer before taking off at full speed towards the base.   
“hey, uh how long will it us to get to your uh, base?”  
“Not long at all, just a couple of minutes.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they approached the entrance to the base yelling could be heard from outside.  
“What do you mean a ssskeleton” came a slightly slurred voice.  
“Yes, perhaps Scout ‘as taken one too many falls.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean Frenchie?”  
“Oh it means nothing more then you being terrible at your one job.”  
“Oh yeah? Come at me ya backstabbing freak!”  
Medic frowned before muttering “Dummköpfe.” Engineer sighed before rushing ahead of Medic interrupting the scene. “Now what in the hell is goin on in here!?” Inside Scout froze and a slender man in a suit and balaclava was leaning against a wall smoking. “Well I was just about to…” Engineer scowled, “We don’t need another fight right now, we still owe money for the last table we broke.”  
“Spy started it.” Scout sulked, while Spy looked smug. Medic pushed his way forward and the whole team exploded into talk.  
“Is that a child?”  
“What in the bloody hell is a child doing here?”  
“Da, the battle field no place for a child.”  
“Mmmp?”  
“Yes, it is a child and zey are going to die soon if you don’t let me though. Sans wait up here.”  
And the room went silent as all eyes turned to the last person in the door, Sans. A black man with an eye patch glanced at his beer, then Scout before stating, “So ye really were tellin the truth Scout.” Before Medic disappeared down the medical bay he gestured at a chair. The floor creaked as Sans walked over as calmly as he could and sat down before saying “heya fella’s, the names Sans.” Now the team have meet skeletons before, but never one that could talk. The skeletons they knew (curtase of a certain wizard) made infernal noises and were always hellbent on killing them. To say the least this skeleton made them, uncomfortable. Now Sans too was unnerved by these men, but it was for a different reason. Their LOVE and EXP was all over the place. Judging by the few weapons scattered all over the place Sans had a pretty good guess that these guys had killed, or at least fought. A burly but short man in a helmet thrust his way forward “Did Merasmus send you!? Well tell him he can kiss my American-“  
“whoa calm down, I don’t know who Merasmus is. i’m here for the kid.” A lanky man with an Australian accent questioned him, “If you don’t know Merasmus, then where did you even come from?”  
“i’m from mount ebott.”  
“What. I thought you said you didn’t live around the Mountain.”  
“i said I didn’t live around the mountains, i never said ‘in’.”  
“WHAT?”  
Meanwhile in the medical bay, Frisk looked around wide-eyed at all the medical equipment. The ghost was having a field day examining the equipment, “Hey Frisk we could learn a thing or two about weapons from these guys.” Frisk dropped their voice to a whisper, “Chara, we aren’t doing that again. I- I can’t.” “Ehehe, what makes you think I’m talking about that? Can’t I admire a weapon without having blame pinned on me?” Frisk glanced around the bay, their eyes drifting to a dove. The dove stared at them before cooing. Chara with an evil grin snuck up behind the dove and to their pleasure was able to scare the dove. “Fly dove!” With a startled coo, the dove flew down to the Medic’s side. “Hmm? What is it Archimedes?” Again, the dove cooed, and Medic frowned, “Bah, ghosts? Here? You spend too much time listening to Demo’s rambling.” Chara exchanged a glance with Frisk, before Frisk gathered the nerve to speak. “Can you understand him?”  
“Ja, most of the times, but right now he is making no sense!” The dove cooed once more, “Yes, I’m talking about you my gefiederter Freund.” Frisk looked at the dove, worry settling in their stomach, they hoped Chara would be smart about this. Suddenly *bbbbring* *bbbring* it took a second for Frisk to realize it was their phone. Reaching their good hand into their pocket they pulled out their phone. *Call from Toriel* Frisk felt a little sick, what would they even say to Toriel? Hesitantly they answered, “Hi.. Mom.” Medic did his best to try and not look like he was listening.   
“My child where have you been, I tried calling you an hour ago!”   
“I… I’m at a friend’s place.”  
“Hmm, and where exactly is this friend’s place?”  
“Uh- o- on the surface.”  
“… Frisk is they’re something that you not telling me?”  
“No, mom I’m fine.”  
“How long will you be staying at this… friend’s place?”  
“A few days, and don’t worry Sans is here too.”  
Toriel sounded a bit more relaxed “Alright, I’m trusting you my child, stay safe and I love you.”  
“I love you too mom. Bye.”   
“I suppose zat was your mother?”  
“Yeah. She’s worried about me.”  
“I would zink so, you broke a leg and an arm and possibly some ribs! I’m quite surprised your even awake. Ze human body can only take so much pain before zey pass out. And you’re just a child. How intriguing.” Frisk didn’t like the way he talked, it made it sound like they we’re just some specimen.   
Back upstairs Sans was having to answer questions about the underground. “Ye tellin me there’s a whole city under that mountain?”  
“ehh not just a city more like multiple cities.”  
Sans glanced around at their faces, which ranged from amazed to unbelieving. Engineer stepped forward “Tell me how did you do it? We both know Scout didn’t trip on his own.” Sans shrugged, “magic.”   
“’Magic?’ Quit messin around and tell me how ya did it.”  
“i am telling ya how, magic.” The Engineer looked at him blankly, and Sans sighed, “aww jeeze, ya know, monster magic?” Nothing. Just confused faces. “all right, i can show ya but you have to promise you won’t freak out.” Engineer nodded, and Sans got up and walked over to a table . “all i did was this..” Reaching forward Sans summoned a small bone in his palm. Sans tossed it to Engie who looked in astonishment at the small bone in his hand. Scout grabbed it from Engineer claiming, “This tiny thing? No way did I trip over this small thing. I mean it has to be way to weak.”  
“why don’t you try and break it and see for yourself pal.”  
“Yeah, yeah I will.” Scout promptly tried to break it in half. Little thing about magic, the will of the user can change the density, strength, size, even the weight of the attack and right now Sans gave him a bit of a thick bone. Scout grunted as he tried his best to break it in half. “Is tiny bone to strong for baby man?” A brute of a man strode forward taking the bone from Scout. With ease he snapped the bone in half, “Hmp, strong bone.”  
“Ya course it would be easy for you, Heavy.”  
Sans was still learning the names of the group of men, there was so many of them. A question crept into Sans mind, one he wasn’t sure he should ask, “heh i hope ya don’t mind if i ask something.”  
For once Spy, said something, “And that would be?”  
“what do you guys do for a job?”  
Silence, the group was avoiding his gaze, “i mean you guys have an awful amount of weapons laying around.” Heavy took the liberty of answering, “Little skeleton does not need to know job, all he needs is know friend is safe.”  
“heh, sorry for bothering ya about that.”  
Engineer eased “It ain’t an issue, I mean, I understand about being worried for a friend.”   
“speaking of, mind if i go see the kid?”  
“I don’t see why not.”   
Sans headed down to the medical bay feeling relieved to be out from under all their eyes. Sans eye sockets widen a bit as he took in the kid: a cast was around their arm and leg, A bandage was wrapped around their torso as well. “was the fall really that bad?” Frisk nodded, and Sans sighed walking over to the kid. “gezze i don’t even know what i’m gonna tell your mom.”  
“Don’t worry Sans I already told her.”  
“you already told her…?”  
“She called.”  
Before Sans could question Frisk about what they told Toriel, Medic tapped Sans on the shoulder. “I vould zink you vould like to know ze condition of ze child?” Sans glanced at all the bandages, “yeah.”   
“Vell, ze child has a broken arm, leg, and two broken ribs.”  
“how long do you think it’ll take for the kid to heal?”  
“At least over ten weeks.”  
Ten weeks? Oh hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gefiederter Freund = feathered friend


	4. I Spy, In the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy's curiosity gets the better of him. What's not to be curious about a talking skeleton?

Ten weeks? Sans stared at Medic, taking in the information. Frisk sat dazed, no way could they get away with staying away for that long. “their mom isn’t gonna like that.”  
“Vell, zey need rest.”  
“Uh, Medic,” Frisk started tentatively, “Do you think I could go home sooner?”   
“Nein, your bones need proper time to set.”  
Sans glanced at the time, it was almost night. He hated to do it, but he may have to sneak Frisk out during the night, he hoped to god he wouldn’t have to. “What about tomorrow?”  
“We vill see.”

Sans leaned outside the base watching the sunset, he’d seen a sunrise on his first day but never a sunset. He watched as the sun dip behind the bend, he couldn’t help but genially smile. He closed his eye sockets feeling relaxed and drifted off.   
Gold and white… a flash of red… and a smile. “… beautiful…”  
“Beautiful, non?” Sans eye sockets flew open and glanced to his side, Spy with a lit cigarette in his mouth was staring at the night sky. Sans followed his gaze and stared entranced: hundreds of stars dotted the night sky.   
“wow.”  
“I take it you ‘ave never seen stars before?”  
“no i, never seen stars before. this is amazing.”  
“The world is a beautiful place, skeleton.” Spy said as he started to make his way inside.  
He paused at the door before darkly muttering, “et faites attention à qui vous rencontrez.”

Sans watched as the Medic examined Frisk’s arm. It was the next day and Sans was hoping he could get Frisk out of there. “well..? do you think we can leave today?”  
“I suppose you could, but how vill you move them without a car of some kind?”   
“do you have a wheelchair laying around?”  
Medic gave Sans a look, was this skeleton really going to push a kid across the desert to Mt. Ebott?   
Sans ignored the looks of the men and pushed Frisk out the door. Spy watched with growing curiosity. As Sans disappeared from sight, Spy slipped out the door. There wasn’t much for cover, so Spy chose to cloak. Sans walked quite a way before stopping. “You okay Sans?”   
“ya, i’m fine kiddo. but i have to ask, did they seem a little strange to you?”  
“Sort of. Why what’s wrong?”  
“they just sorta rub me the wrong way.” Sans slowly started to push Frisk, “alright kid, lets get going.”  
And just like that Sans and Frisk disappeared.  
Spy uncloaked and stared at the spot where the skeleton and child had been moments ago. He checked the ground, there were tracks, so it couldn’t have been his imagination. He thought for a second; should he give in to curiosity and try and follow the skeleton, or should he just let them be? Curiosity can be a spy’s greatest foe, but maybe this time it can be his ally. If he ran he could make it in fifteen to twenty minutes to the mountain. That’s where they had to have gone. 

Spy made it to the bottom of the mountain and he hurried along the trail. It didn’t take long for him to reach the top. The opening stood tall and intimidating, Spy gathered himself and headed in. At first it was just darkness, and then next thing he knew he entered a room filled with flowers. From somewhere, something was making enough light to see the general area. A throne sat in the middle. Spy carefully made his way through the flowers, his hand on his cloak button ready at a moment’s notice. How queer, flowers underground. Spy stopped by a sign in a small passage outside of the flower room. All it said was ‘throne room.’ As Spy walked into the next room and past the golden columns, he felt as if he was being watched. He turned but no one was there. Spy frowned, he was sure there was someone there, it was the same feeling he would get whenever Sniper was about to try and shoot him. He deiced to keep going, at least for a little while. He left the golden column room and traveled down a long grey path with a few turns eventually ending at a staircase. As he grew closer, he could hear talking, he cloaked and made his way up the stairs. The stairs led into a room with a room on either side. From the left voices could be heard, and Spy cautiously made his way over.  
“Frisk, you need to be more careful.”  
“I know dad.”  
Spy checked around the corner and stared in surprise at the giant furry monster standing next to Frisk. What was even more surprising was Frisk, their injuries seemed to have disappeared.   
“Who knows what would have happen if Sans hadn’t heard you.”  
“I know, Asgore.”   
Asgore bent down and put a hand on Frisks shoulder his face softening, “Just please be more careful.”   
“I will.” Asgore stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Frisk alone. After a moment they seemed to start talking to no-one. “Chara, when do you think we should tell them?” To Spy it seemed as if they were talking to themselves, but they were talking to Chara.   
“I say never.”  
“Why? We can’t keep it a secret forever.”  
“Are you kidding? It’s bad enough the comedian remembers. You do know what could happen if we told them?” Frisk grew silent, they hadn’t thought about that. “They would remember every crime, every kill.” Frisk looked away. What would their friends think of them then? “And don’t forget…,” Their voice grew sneering, “It was you who killed his brother.” Frisk broke down, “I was only doing what you said was right!” 

Spy could sense there was more to this story then he could hear. But something distracted him, a yellow flower was peeking around the corner of the house. As Spy turned he disappeared, Spy intrigued followed him out. In the front of the house sat a flower with a face, A flower? With a face? I must be going crazy. The flower started expectantly at the door before letting out a chuckle, “I didn’t think the stalker was a coward.” Spy didn’t fall for his goad, he remained cloaked. It’s a good thing he did, because the next second the flower hissed and turned around, spitting “Well if it isn’t the trash bag.”  
“well if it isn’t the weed.”  
Sans walked forward eyeing the flower, he and Flowey never got along for, well, many reasons.  
“What are you even doing here?”  
“i’m here to check on the kid, speaking of, you better ‘leaf’ them alone.” The flower groaned before saying, “Why should I?” Sans wasn’t in the mood to mess around, the kid had been through a lot. Sans was just about to use his magic when he froze. While his telekinesis was used on someone specifically, it also made him aware of Souls in the general area. And they weren’t ALONE. Sans eyes flew around the room until he finally pinpointed the Soul. This Soul felt different, hardened, sharp, and battle-worn. Much different from Frisk’s soft Soul. The person was standing by the door to Asgore’s house. “who’s there?” Spy edged his way towards the door. Sans shifted his full attention and magic onto Spy. Spy felt a heaviness in his chest and glanced down, a glow was taking shape. Flowey saw an opportunity to cause some chaos. The Soul gave him a pretty good idea where this guy was and slipping out of view Flowey summoned a few pellets. Aiming at Spy, Flowey cackled and sent them hurtling towards him. Sans heard this and reacted quickly, throwing Spy against the wall. Opps. While the impact didn’t kill him, it did cause him to pass out. Spy’s hand slipped passed his watch, uncloaking him in the process. Flowey laughed, “Aww, look what you did!” Sans turned to face the smiling flower, but a voice caught him off guard. “Sans…?” The kid. Frisk had heard the thud from the impact. They were staring at Spy, their eyes wide. “Someone’s in troooouble.” The flower snickered before disappearing. “Sans you didn’t… kill him?” Sans walked over to Spy, up close he recognized him. Sans stiffly leaned down and checked for a pulse. He relaxed, there was a pulse. “nah, he’s not dead, just unconscious.”  
“What are we going to do with him”  
“well first, let’s get him off the ground.” 

Moving him off the ground they carried him to Frisk’s room. They put him on Frisk’s bed and thought. Sans looked around the room, finding a sticky note. He scribbled ‘keep an eye on him’ before promptly sticking it to Spy’s forehead. Frisk smothered their laughter, trying to say, “I don’t think we can do that.”   
“why not? i don’t think he’ll ‘note’ice.” Sans said with a wink.   
“We can’t just dump him off in front of their home.” Frisk looked at Sans pleadingly. He sighed before raising his hands in defeat, “alright, he’ll come back with me. do me a favor and give paps a ring. i want to make sure he’s out.” Frisk nodded, pulling out their phone and dialing Papyrus. Frisk stepped out of the room leaving Sans alone with an unconscious Spy. Sans wanted to check Spy’s Soul and stats. He probably wouldn’t get another chance. Sans focused, and slowly drew Spy’s Soul out. It was naturally light blue with a faint tint of red. The only other Soul Sans had ever seen was Frisk’s and even then, he only ever saw it in battle. Yet, there was something off about his Soul. Sans shifted his focus to his stats, which were quite troublesome. While his LOVE gauged around five, his EXP said otherwise. His EXP was high, more akin to LOVE ten. While Sans guessed that LOVE can naturally decrease over time, these stats just felt, abnormal. Sans let the Soul fade and thought about what he knew about Souls. He was startled from thought as Frisk poked their head through the doorway. “so…?”  
“Papyrus is out and doing a cooking lesson with Undyne.”  
“so we got a few hours. let’s go.”

Spy groaned, his eyes slowly opening to stare at a magenta ceiling. Where am I? How did I get here? Spy started to sit up, grimacing, his back aced like he slept on the world’s most uncomfortable bed. Suddenly he remembered getting slammed into a wall, with a certain skeleton watching. He quickly looked around the room before his eyes landing on Sans, whom was watching him from a small table with a comic book on it. “Où diable m'as-tu pris, squelette? J'exige que vous me parliez de cette instance!”   
“whoa, calm down, i can’t understand ya.” Spy took a breath, “I said, where am I.” Sans doubted that was all he said. “you’re in my house.”  
“And ‘ow did I get ‘ere?”   
“well, after you passed out frisk wouldn’t let me just leave you at your uhh, house.” ‘House’, Spy realized he was talking about the base. “I suppose I won’t be ‘ere long?” He patted the inside of his shirt looking for his cigarette case.  
“nah, as soon as the kid sees your fine, we can go.” Speaking of Frisk, they opened the door quickly bringing in a cold blast of air. Spy stared in disbelief, snow lightly dusted the child’s shirt. Spy slowly stood up and walked towards the door before asking, “Where exactly is your house?” He stared outside as Frisk answered, “Welcome to Snowdin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où diable m'as-tu pris, squelette? J'exige que vous me parliez de cette instance!: Where the hell am I skeleton? I demand you tell me this instance!


End file.
